Blind Fire
by skull-made-of-feathers
Summary: Here at Kingdom Hearts High, 1 out of ever 20 students has some sort of disability, be it they be blind, deaf, or stuck in a wheel chair, they still struggle to last through their four years here. M for later in the story


_**Part 1**_

Roxas POV:

"Come on Roxas," my mother said, opening my door for me. I slowly pulled myself out of the car and reached out for her hand. I felt her cold hand slip into mine and she began to pull me forward and to our new house. "Be careful, there are three steps before the porch, and then before you enter the door there's a small step up." She said softly. I nodded and kept walking slightly behind her until my foot hit the bottom step.

Once on the porch Yuffie let go of my hand and she moved to unlock the door, then she moved back to me and took hold of my arm and lead me forward. I stepped through the door and wrinkled my nose, the house still smelled like paint.

"Mom, when will Sora and dad get here?" I asked her softly as she guided me to our very old couch that smelled like our old house still. When my hand hit the arm of the couch my mom let go of my arm and I worked my way to the cousins and sat down, sinking in to the comforting smell and softness of the couch.

"He should be here with yours and his stuff any minute." She said then walked off somewhere. I sighed and closed my eyes, I could hear her in the, what I assume, kitchen putting stuff in the cabinets, and from down the street I heard a car approaching. The car pulled into the drive way and it's engine shut off, I heard someone slam the door and smiled only one person I know slammed a car's like that.

"Hurry up Sora… Your mom texted me and said Roxas is waiting for you." I heard the rough voice of my father call out to my twin brother.

"All right, dad!" Sora called back, less than a millisecond later I heard a car door slam again and someone running up the front walk way and porch steps. A few seconds later the front door slammed open, making me wince at the noise and how loud it was. "Sorry Rox." He said, apologizing, and then shut the door softly.

"Can we go to our room now?" I asked him, as he moved over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I stood up.

"Sure, come on." He said then put my hand on his shoulder, and then started walking over to the room that will now be ours. "Oh, Rox… dad took me to our new school to try and get us in our classes together, but the principle said they have a student club thingy to be helpers for those with disabilities. He said one would be assigned to you. I tried to say I would join but he said something about having to wait a week before I could join a club and something about how it would be good for you to be away from your twin." He explained as he lead me to my bed and I laid down and listened to him describing the school.

"Did you meet the person I'm going to be paired with?" I asked him rolling over on to my side. I mostly won't stay with the person unless Sora approved of them.

"Yeah, he seems nice and I like him, but he looks totally insane!" he said then started to describe him to me. "He has bright red hair that's spiked back, and some of the brightest green eyes I've ever seen, below his eyes he has what looks like two upside down purple tear drops." I smiled and tried to imagine the boy.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Axel Flynn or something like that." He replied, he walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. "Go to sleep Rox, we start our new school tomorrow. And you get to be lead around by a hot guy." He said making me blush.

"What's his voice like Sor?" I asked.

"Smooth yet a little rough and Rox I swear he smells like cinnamon." He said. I tried to imagine him again.

"Yeah… he does seem hot… and like my type." I said then rolled back onto my side. "Night Sor."

"Night Rox." I heard him say and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Part 2<span>_**

Axel POV:

*Earlier that day*

I sighed and glanced at the clock. _10 minutes until the end of the day and until I meet my first I.S. _I thought, tapping my pencil against my leg. _Come on… _

**'Axel Flynn to the office, I repeat, Axel Flynn to the office. The principal would like to see you.' **I heard over the intercom. I sighed and gathered my stuff.

"Finally!" I said and stood then walked out of class without waiting for my teacher to give me the ok to leave. I walked out into the hallway and headed to the office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Strife, but I believe that it's better for Roxas to spend a few hours away from his twin, I will allow you to be in his music class though." I heard Mansex say through his office door.

"But we've never, not had our class together… who's going to help him to class, or with his locker, or make notes for him." I heard someone else try to argue. It'd never any use to argue with Mansex, he was always right (well he thought he was). I looked at the door then shook my head and ignored the rest of the argument going on in the office, then walked over to the main office's front desk.

"Axel Flynn, I was called here?" he said to the secretary there.

"Oh yes…please go to Xemnas's office. You are going to meet your I.S.'s family today and tomorrow your going to report here to meet your I.S." she informed me, already handing me his information. "Now go talk to Xemnas and the Strife family." She said then pointed to the principal's office. I sighed and walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Ok but… " the person from before started but stopped when I knocked.

"That must be Axel. Axel come in!" Mansex commanded. I twisted the door knob and entered the room only to be met by a frigid brunette (who's hair was insanely spiky) and a blond haired man, both males had bright, beautiful eyes.

"Man- um… I mean Xemnas. Why was I called here?" I asked, though I knew it was to meet, I looked down at the paper in my hands, Roxas's family.

"You are here to meet your I.S's family." Mansex informed me, glaring at my cause of my slip up and almost calling him 'Mansex' in front of a new student and his father. "This is Axel Flynn, the G.F.T.I. who will be helping Roxas around the school." He informed the blond and brunette. I nodded in greeting. "Axel this is Sora (he pointed the brunette) and Cloud (now the blond) Strife. Tomorrow you will start helping Roxas, Sora's twin brother. Sora you can join the G.F.T.I. after a week here and you will be assigned to a Impaired student." He addressed the brunette then turned back to me. "Axel Show Sora around the school while his father and I finish setting up Roxas's and Sora's enrollment. I nodded and turned to the brunette boy and nodded for his to stand and fallow me out. Once we were out of hearing distance I turned to Sora.

"Now that you met Mansex I promise you none of the other teacher as that bad… well maybe two others. I'll introduce you to them later, first… I'll describe how this school works. Each subject has a hallway. Even the locker's have a hallway." I said then went into a full explanation of the school, and as we went to each hallway I explained everything I knew. "This is the music hall. After school you can some here to practice your music… hey Sora you play anything?" I asked him.

"Yeah I play the piano and the drums. Whenever I play Roxas usually starts to sing. His voice is really beautiful. Though he won't believe me." Sora said.

"Cool… can I hear you play? There might be a set of drums still set up and maybe a piano open." I said them headed to the band, he paused for a second then slowly fallowed behind me. I opened the band door and looked around, no one was in and both the drums and piano was open. I smiled and turned to Sora. "So can I hear you play?"

"I don't know… I've never played in front of anyone except my family." He said nervously.

"Please? I'll play something for you… I play guitar and bass by the way." I said, he only hesitated for a second before nodding then walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench and looked at the black and white keys. The spiky haired boy took in a deep breath then began to play. I will admit my mouth dropped with shock at how good he was. He looked over at me and smirked. I quickly closed my mouth and blushed slightly. When he finished playing the piano and motioned for him to go to the drums, so he stood up and walked over to them, grabbing the drum sticks that were already there. He gave himself a quick four count beat then started, again my mouth dropped. _Wow… he's amazing! He said Roxas sings… I can't wait to hear him! _I thought.

"Come on Ax… you said you'd play if I did." He said to me, waking me up from my slight daze.

"Oh yeah…" I said still slightly dazed then walked over to the guitar (it was really my guitar I forgot it in class) and picked it up, slung it over my shoulder, and began to play, I played the guitar parts of _Animal I Have Become_ by Three Days Grace. I looked over at Sora, this time it was my turn to smirk at the shocked expression on his face. "You'll catch flies like that." I said making him shut his mouth. Once I finished this song I went over to a bass guitar and picked it. Once I slung it over my shoulder I began to play _If I Had You_ by Adam Lambert (that man can sing! Plus he's hot and gay!). I closed my eyes and sighed then slowly started singing. _If I Had You_ was one of my most favorite songs. I heard a small gasp, so I opened one of my eyes and looked over at the brunette then smirked.

"You didn't say you could sing!" he said as if blaming for something. I just smiled and kept going till the end of the song.

"No, I didn't but I wanted to see how you'd react. And we should probably go back to the office." I said then put the bass up and turned to leave the room, Sora right behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 3<strong>_

Riku POV:

I sighed and closed my eyes, Sephiroth, my older brother is "yelling" at me again. I have made yet another G.F.T.I. quit. It's not my fault, they just don't know anything, they were dumb. Someone tapped me on my shoulder making me jump and open my eyes. I sighed slightly when I noticed it was only Sephiroth.

'What?' I signed to him.

'Well because you sent another one running you have to wait for them to train another one.' Seph signed back. I sighed again and again closed my eyes.

'Oh Well, my teachers will have to make notes for me!' I signed then opened my eyes and stood up. 'Now if you'll excuse me…' I turned and exited the living room and to my bedroom. Once in my room I walked over to Seph's old drums and picked up some drumsticks. I know I'm most likely not any good but I like the feel of the vibrations in my chest while I played. I sat down and started playing, blowing off anger and steam on the used drums.

Hours when I stopped, sweating, and breathing hard. I looked over at the clock and jumped in shocked, the alarm clock was flashing that is was almost midnight, so I laid the drumb sticks down and took off my shirt. I stood up and walked over to my bed where I flopped down on it. Once my head his my pellow I was out like a light.

*Next Morning*

I awoke with a start, sitting straight up. My dream was so strange. Threr was two boys; one with brunette hair and the brightest, most amazing color of blue eyes I ever saw, the other, the brunettes twin, had blond hair and dulled but still the same amazing color of blue eyes.

_Who are they? _I wondered. One of them, the brunette, hugged me lovingly as if I was his boyfriend or something. I sighed and shook my head. _I'll never see him or his twin anyway… and if I did he would't be able to understand me anyway. _I thought slightly sadly, then got up and grabbed my stuff for a shower.

*10 minutes later*

I stepped out of my bathroom with a blue ribben in hand and went downstairs and to the kitchen, where something really good smelling was coming from. I smiled softly at my brother and signed: 'Good Morning'

'Morning.' He signed back. 'Princepal called and said they will have you a new G.F.T.I. next week.' I looked up from Sephiroth's hands and into his eyes_. _

'They can train someone so fast?' I asked, very curious.

'No, there's a new student joining and he suposedly already knows sigh language.' He signed to me.

'Really? Wow!' I shook my head. 'Did you hear why he already knows sign language?'

'Yeah… Xemnas said something about his twin brother bring bling and his elder sister being deaf. Even the blind one knows sing language, he does it by signing on his hand.' He explained.

'Cool… Very interesting family.' I signed then went over to the stove and made me a plate of food. I then sat down at the table and began eating.

'Hurry Ri. The bus will be here in about five minutes.' Seph signed. I sighed then nodded and ate quicker, once I was done I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. I quickly tied up my hair with the blue ribben I came down with, grabbed my book bag and put on my shoes then headed out to the bus which was just pulling up to the stop making me run to catch it.


End file.
